Jutsus, Magic, and Alchemy equals Mass Chaos
by Sizlr
Summary: Crossover between Naruto, FMA, and Harry Potter... Hope you enjoy Gave it up. MIGHT pick it back up. need to regain my train of thought. O


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FMA, or Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Alright Squad 7, listen up! We have a new mission available for you. It just so happens to be a C –ranked mission," The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, exclaimed loudly. "There should be no enemy ninja, but the path is filled with dangers."

"Come on, old lady, tell us what it is already!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up you idiot," said a calm Sasuke.

"What did you just say to me?!?" responded an aggravated Naruto. In the Hokage's office, the sound bounced around the small, square room. The four corners of the room were poorly lit at night. Any lighting that was there during the night was pathetic, and any Jonin could easily creep up on them.

"Will you two just stop arguing for one minute?" said a familiar voice from the corner.

"Late as always, Kakashi," Tsunade said lazily.

"You're always late Kakashi-sensi!" Naruto burst out.

"I just got lost on the path of life" was Kakashi's reply.

"Liar!!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura yelled in unison.

"At least I'm here now," Kakashi said in a pathetic yet innocent sounding voice.

"Kakashi–sensi? Sakura asked. "Where are you?"

"Behind you" Kakashi answered. Sakura began to ponder how Kakashi could have crept up on her that quickly.

"Just tell us what the mission is already!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly.

"The mission," Tsunade started, "Is to protect a boy named Harry Potter," she continued on, ignoring Naruto's 'Huh? Who's he?' "His land cherishes magic, not Jutsus like we do."

"What!! Impossible!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sasuke questioned, while massaging his forehead.

"Magic doesn't exist… it can't," Sakura added, still pondering how Kakashi snuck behind her without her noticing.

"Hmm, magic and not Jutsus… strange. What if it's true, that magic does exist, then, we could learn from them, and we would teach them. We could have a backup for when we ran out of chakra," Kakashi whispered to himself.

"Will you all just shut up and go pack already? I'm tired of you all yelling and screaming in my office! Everyone just get out of my office now!" Tsunade screamed in everyone's ears. They all fled from the room, fearing the wrath of the Fifth, including Tsunade's aide, Shizune, who was standing nearby.

"Okay, now that your all back from packing, I'll tell you all what to do with… this" Tsunade said, pointing to an old boot lying on the desk.

"Huh? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"This is called a portkey. When you touch it, it will take you to Hogwarts, where Harry Potter is. The headmaster of the school is Dumbledore, he will show you where Harry is," Tsunade replied.

"Um… okay, but how does it work? If magic really does exist, then how can it stay active for that long? The best ninja can only hold their Jutsus for a few minutes, and that completely drains their chakra," Sakura asked.

"Good question Sakura, but I don't know how it works, so ask Dumbledore when you get there. Everyone needs to be quiet now or I'll send another squad in your place. No more questions, and no more speaking, got it? Good. When I get to one, everyone needs to touch the portkey," the Fifth responded calmly. "Three, two, one!" Everyone touched the portkey in unison. It started to glow, and with a blinding flash of blue light, they were gone.

"Good Riddance," Tsunade said, "good riddance." She was glad that all the nuisances were gone and that she could finally sleep. "I'm going to bed. Good night Shizune."

"Good night, Tsunade" Shizune replied.

A blinding flash, wind whistling past, and then, the calming sound of nature. Nobody knew what had happened. Just a second ago, they were hurtling through what seemed like a wormhole. Yet a second before that, they were standing in the Hokage's office.

"Good evening, you must be the ninja from the village hidden in the leaves," A mysterious but calm voice said from behind them. "I am Professor Dumbledore, and welcome to Hogwarts! You are here to protect Harry Potter, if my memory serves me right. Follow me, I will lead you to the Gryffindor common room, where Harry is currently located."

Shizune thought that someone had listened in because TonTon had left the room right after Squad 7 had left, and Shizune now followed him through the curving halls of the Hokage's tower. A white cloud suddenly appeared from behind a corner of a branch hall where TonTon was. Shizune instantly knew someone had transformed into TonTon. The real TonTon ran to Shizune and cowered up against her. The person who stepped from behind the corner was Uchiha, Itachi.

"Itachi!" Shizune yelled faintly. Then with one swift motion, she was gone. Itachi showed no interest in chasing her, and instead directed his attention to a larger task. His task.


End file.
